The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunsurfpaspimi’.
The new Petunia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Petunia cultivars with attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Petunia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors in September, 2003 in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan of a proprietary selection of Petunia×hybrida identified as code number PS203-1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Petunia×hybrida identified as code number PS312-1, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Petunia was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since September, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.